Extinction
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: Centuries of lonely nights have passed after a great war where you lost everything. So why do you care about helping a reincarnation when you're standing on four legs? A modern day fic with references to the feudal past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Extinction**_

_Centuries of lonely nights have passed after a great war where you lost everything. So why do you care about helping a reincarnation when you're standing on four legs? A modern day fic with references to the feudal past._

_All rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. That means I don't own it!_

**Chapter 1**

Rin returned to her desk with coffee now in hand. Immediately she noticed the pamphlet with a little dog that looked very sad on the front and words across the top asking for people to visit the local shelter and adopt a "_four legged friend_". Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she turned to Kira. Before she could speak Kira started.

"It's a great idea right? You'll be doing a good thing and you might even get a guard dog out of it once you train him."

"Kira come on. You know that there's no way that I would have time for a dog. I don't even have enough time for myself as of late. I've been working really hard on these last few cases and I don't see the load getting any lighter any time soon."

"See, you just proved my point. There's no way you should be staying in the city, working undercover, and without some form of protection. Please, just do me a favor and go look at some dogs. You might have a change of heart once you get there."

"I hope you're not wanting me to do this because you think that I'm lonely. I've told you already, I'm doing just fine on my own. It's been a year since Haku and I got divorced and I think that both of us have taken it well."

"I know, I know but I can't help but be a little worried about you. You're more than just a friend, you're like a daughter to me. We don't work in the safest of jobs and just knowing that you have someone…something else there would put my mind at ease. The least you could do is go and take a look."

Rin blew out a sigh as she smiled.

"Ok, I'll go look, but you have to promise not to say anything else about it."

"I'll try". Kira nodded and laughed a little as she turned back to her work.

Rin smiled to herself. Kira was like a mother to her. She was there throughout the time she had been going through her divorce. Kira had lent the shoulder that she could cry on, literally and had been her mentor even before she started doing undercover work. She had been welcomed by Kira's warm smile and loving nature but also saw how to cover the soft core with an outer shell of strength.

...

Rin looked at the clock. Kira had been gone two hours and it was near 10:00pm, a good deal past her usual quitting time of 7:00pm. Yawning, she shut her computer down then grabbed her belongings and headed for the door.

"Have a good night Rin." Ro called to her.

"See you later Ro." she replied as she took in the new uniform he was wearing as he passed her in the hall.

They were good friends but she had to admit that there were some advantages of being an undercover officer. She couldn't stand to wear those uniforms all the time and the upgrades should have been called downgrades. After earning a degree in criminal justice at 21 and six years of patrolling Duo city streets, along with a few other small promotions, she had snagged a promotion to work as an undercover officer. The job had its ups and downs, it was certainly more dangerous than working superficially but the pay was much improved.

Some cars still remained in the parking lot for the night shift officers but her side was mostly empty. Her black SUV sat under the light patiently waiting for her. The SUV was a reminder of the dreams that she had once had of having a family. She had been married to Haku for five years. When they first found out that she was pregnant in their second year of marriage they were excited. Haku had decided to trade in the sports car to obtain the more family friendly SUV. However, their dreams were dashed when she miscarried. They tried several more times but the outcome was always the same. The stress of the situation and both of their jobs was what kept them on edge with each other. As she looked back on it she realized that maybe some things just weren't meant to be.

…..

He crouched down. The animal was in his sights. Red eyes narrowed to slits to keep the prey from noticing his approach. His being was not adapted for hunting in this environment. The prey's head raised in caution as if knowing that something lurked in the night to claim its life. White paws crept over leaves that should have made noise as the white tail remained tucked low and ears slightly perked but pressed back to pick up sounds unlike his own. A few more feet would mean a sure kill. White fangs bared in anticipation as a jagged tongue licked out to taste imaginary flesh. The sound of his thoughts were non existent as he allowed the animal within to take over. He dared a few more steps before the true thrill of the hunt would begin. The trick was to allow the prey to get comfortable again. Let it set back into a mode of unaware grazing and ignorant bliss. The prey lowered it's head again. NOW! A gray blur in the night, he sped toward his victim. Hooves took off in an attempt to flee hungry jaws of a foreign beast. Thirty yards, twenty, ten, the chase was over. There was no need for strangulation. His pure cunning, weight and bite force allowed him to deal death with ease. There was no reason to hide his meal. He was the most dangerous creature in the woods. Even the bears knew to steer clear of his bloody jaws. He tore flesh away from bone as if it had never been attached.

He looked at the now stripped carcass of the buck. How had things progressed to this point? He really knew the answer but it surprised him at how far he, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, had come. He had stooped to an unthinkable level to survive in a world where demons no longer existed.

Centuries ago, demons ruled. Humans were afraid to leave their homes for fear that they would be snatched up in the night and eaten. Destruction ran rampant among the human villages that weren't under the protection of the strongest of demons, like himself. However, at one point, they had managed to coexist. Humans and demons had even begun to mate. Even his heir was a half-demon. A sign and proof that humans and demons could coexist and that both had the capacity to love each other. But the humans stripped that belief away. Underneath the noses of the strongest of them were pacts of deceit made between the humans and lower demons to eradicate the Lords. The promise of equally split land was the draw in for the lower demons to the aid of the humans. When the war broke out, traders among the Lords' armies overflowed. Deals had been made deep into the core of their units and no one knew who was trustworthy anymore. All of the leaders except for himself had been killed by the tenth day. There was nothing that he could do. He would have died fighting with honor if he hadn't promised his mate that he would try and live for her sake. He had no reason to stay. Every last one of his family had been killed. Some of his closest men had been responsible for poisoning his mother, his mate and his heir. His brother and his family and friends died fighting as well. Humans who fought on the side of demons were treated no differently and were put to their deaths.

Little time passed between his disappearance and the second battle. The lower demons had been foolish to believe that the humans were actually going to split the lands equally. They had been used to slay the strength among them so that they could be easily taken down by the slayers. Often, he would watch from a distance to see the blood bath that took place. The remaining demons and half demons were enslaved and stripped of their ability to reproduce.

The slayers never stopped searching for him. Parties were sent out endlessly. He had been spotted here and there but never caught. It was obviously a lot harder for the humans to find and kill him now because they didn't have the aid of thousands of demons. But it only took one mistake for him to be caught and after years of running, that mistake came. Shackles were thrown around him. The chains had been lined with sutras and spells to immobilize him and keep him from transforming. Chained like an animal, the humans wanted him to suffer. The final public display would be the last time he would inhabit his humanoid form. He guessed that the humans underestimated the amount of poison it would take to kill him because he had woken up, several days later, in a field of decomposing demons. But he had not escaped all of the poison's effects. It hadn't been quite strong enough to kill him but it had transformed him and trapped him in an irreversible state. He stood a little over two and a half feet in his true dog youkai form. The demon markings had changed. The ones on his muzzle faded to the look of scars while the crescent moon remained but was faded as well to a blue gray. Golden eyes replaced the red which was only visible during the night. His body maintained its build as he retained the muscle mass but had lost the ability to fly. The poison had also neutralized his own.

For centuries he had waited for his body to age and wither away. A slow death was not something that he wished but neither was the shame of roaming the lands as nothing more than a lowly dog, in his eyes. Taking his own life would have been forgivable by his mate if he were still trapped under the humans' control but that wasn't the case. He soon realized that age was not effecting him. The poison had preserved his body in this state. It had clashed with the effects of the poison rendering him immortal to an unwanted body and life. So long as nothing injured him, he would not die.

* * *

This is one of my 'out there' ideas. I'm not one that takes to putting the characters into modern day but I figured I would step out of my own comfort zone.

I don't think any of my other chapters will be quite this long (approx. 1800) as most will fit between 1000 and 1600 words.

Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I don't own Inuyasha_**  
**

Slipping off her shoes at the doorway, Rin allowed herself to flop down in her recliner. But that rest would be short lived as she eyed the clock which read 10:55 pm. Getting up she walked to her bedroom where she grabbed up the remote and flicked on the t.v. to catch a glimpse of the late night news as she ran the water for a warm bath.

The generic news tune played as a huge 6 zoomed in and faded to show two anchors.

_Good evening everyone. We're glad to be joining you tonight. First off, a local man has decided to sue his ex wife for destroying over 600 cans of pineapples in an effort to ruin his business…_

Rin decided to tune out the insignificant information. Besides, they had already run the pineapple story in the newspaper earlier that morning and Kira and she had gotten quite the laugh out of it.

…_local residents have been claiming the spotting of what they would call a 'red eyed monster'. We asked one resident about his encounter._

'_He was a red eyed monster. I saw him last night. I was out hunting earlier with my son and it was getting near dusk dark. During our time out there I felt like we were being stalked by something. My son and I decided, after a little while longer, that it was best to leave as the sun went down. I took another look out the window of my truck to see a black figure at the edge of the woods at the exact spot we had walked out only a moment earlier. We thought it was a wolf but the build of it was stronger and bigger than most wolves. When it turned around and looked at us with those red eyes we knew that it was no wolf. I put my foot to the pedal and didn't look back.'_

Rin listened to the story. She was skeptical of what the man had seen. The dark could play tricks on people and he seemed to be the type that wanted a few minutes of fame and a good story to tell his buddies on a Saturday night over a few cold drinks.

She hummed a familiar tune to herself as she continued to enjoy the soothing warmth of her Friday night bubble bath. No work for two days and no worries. What could be better?

Laying back in her soft pillows now, she picked up her cell phone to check her messages. She rolled her eyes as she realized how wrapped up she had been in work all day. The last message was from Leena, a college friend.

_R u coming over for Karaoke tomorrow night? It'll be fuuuun :)_

Rin smiled at the message and quickly replied. _Of course. I wouldn't miss it!_

Leena was always ready to have fun. Quite frankly, Leena's life was all about having fun. It was no surprise that she had majored in early childhood education and become a Kindergarten teacher. She was the friend that everyone needed to have in their lives. Laying her phone on the night stand she reached over to turn off the lamp. It was going to be a great weekend!

….

Sesshoumaru watched the sun rise. No matter how many times he saw it, it never lost its beauty. It reminded him of his long past mate. A beautiful woman that had a smile that rivaled the scene before him. She had warmed his heart, made him whole and had shown him the ways of love. She was the only one allowed to see the softer side that he held locked away behind a steel mask. He was immovable, impenetrable. A mountain of demonic force. But it only took for her to smile or embrace him to cause that immovable, impenetrable mountain to fall apart and become the cloud that she could rest on at any time that she wished. He had been at the mercy of her love and even now she held sway over his life. Her memory and her will was his bond to this plain. It was his very reason for living.

He got up and walked through the woods, coming to the concrete path that he avoided. He had learned throughout his many years to stay off the paths, especially since the humans had created these machines known as cars but there were times when they couldn't be avoided. Winters were tricky to maintain cover but that was of little concern right now. Staying within the woods meant survival and at least a peaceful existence. He knew that the few sightings that the humans reported of him had turned to legends and myths over the years. Not too long ago he had been named the Chupacabra. If he could have smirked he would have. Only he knew that there was no such thing. He wondered what new name that the humans would come up with this time. Surely the hunter had seen him the other night. He had to have some fun every now and then, otherwise he would only be reminded of how miserable his life really was.

Despite the fact that he only wanted to be seen on his own terms, he knew that he would have to take more chances in order to be aware of what the humans were changing about this demonless world. He was far from his homelands. As the humans had discovered new means of travel, he welcomed himself to them. Stowing away on boats or trains wasn't beneath him if it meant something new. Walking the forest line, following the street, he knew that he was headed for the city of Duo from the sign. Centuries had given him time to figure out the numerous languages. Quite frankly, there weren't many that he didn't understand.

Just over the hill was the city. He would have to wait for nightfall before taking any chances. He rested as he waited for the sun to set.

_The war waged on . Inuyasha and his friends were giving it their all to hold off the enemy. What was considered the lands of the West now looked nothing like its former self. Bloodshed was everywhere. The grounds were scattered with bodies of more friends than foe._

"_My Lord, come quickly, your mate is not feeling well," the messenger reported out of breath. "What?"_

_They sped back to the castle. He had also just received word that the Lord of the East had been killed. His mother and heir had died only two days ago and now his mate was ill. He couldn't lose her too!_

_The Lady of the West lay on her futon. Beads of sweat rolled down her brow. The color in her face was lost among the pain as she gripped the sheets around her. The struggle for her life was evident. She would not allow it to slip away without seeing her mate one last time. She had already lost her child, a devastation of its own, but now she was losing her life. The only good that she saw in this would be that she would be reunited with her child._

"_Rin." Her name had come out of her mate's mouth with more fear than she had ever heard. Hearing it, she knew that this war would be the one to end all. _

_She opened her eyes, ignoring the overwhelming pain of the slow death that the poison was dealing her._

"_My love…", she forced as she reached out her hand. Immediately he took it in his own. Shaking his head he spoke to her._

"_Just rest…everything will be alright. You're going to be fine."_

_The small smile she gave him didn't last long as she shook her head._

"_No…Sesshoumaru, I love you. Promise me that you will stay alive."_

"_Rin…I can't…"_

_Squeezing his hand, she cut him off. "Promise me…no matter what happens. I fear that my kind have become too greedy. You are the last lord remaining. If you survive then it means that they have still lost. Promise me that you will do all that you can to stay alive." _

_Tears flowed down her cheeks. How could he deny her last and only real request? And even what she was asking was selfless._

_Clinching his jaw to keep emotions from overwhelming him, he looked in her eyes. "I will…Rin." He spoke as he stroked her cheek. Bending down, he placed his lips against hers as he felt her grip release. "I love you." He squeezed harder, hoping that somehow, life would return to her form. Pulling away he watched the crescent marking fade that had appeared on her wrist when they had mated. She bore a similar one on her shoulder that currently could not be seen. She had been his to love, care for and protect and now she was gone. He had made a promise that he wasn't sure that he could keep in the middle of a war that would determine the fates of all demons.  
_

_

* * *

_

I just realized I forgot to put a preview on the first chapter :P

Chapter 3: 'What was that?'

Please continue to review. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin huffed at the jingle of her cell phone that signified a message. She really wished she had have turned it off the night before. But she guessed that most normal people were up by noon. She read the message. It was from Kira.

_Today is the perfect day. The sun is shining and your backyard is waiting! _

'Kiraaaaa'. She was like a mom who was anticipating grandchildren. She was not going to let her rest. She wouldn't be able to step foot in that office Monday morning if she hadn't at least gone and looked. Maybe Leena could come along. She loved animals and she owned two dogs of her own.

….

Leena had been more than happy to accompany her.

"So what kind of dog are you looking for Rin?"

Rin really didn't have the answer to that question because she truly wasn't even looking.

"Well, Kira suggested a guard dog type so I guess that he would have to be medium size..."

Leena giggled slightly as Rin tried to explain what Kira had suggested. She could tell that her friend had no clue what she was looking for.

The two women looked at each dog trying to find the right fit. There were several times Rin found herself wanting to take one home but then she'd make up an excuse by finding something that wasn't quite right. But being honest with herself, it was the time constraint of her job that kept her from making a choice.

"Rin, I know you'll just love this little guy." Leena smiled as she showed her an all white puppy with golden eyes, perky little ears and a small red band around it's left paw. Rin smiled as she played at him through the cage but puppies definitely weren't on the list. If she was going to get a guard dog she needed him to be old enough to start work immediately. She mentally laughed as even the dogs had to have a resume and qualifications. Work was definitely a major priority in her life.

"Leena I just don't think this is a good idea. I know Kira wants what's best for me but right now is just not a good time."

"That's completely understandable. At least you kept your word and gave it a try. Hey we've got to get going anyway, I've still got to get the stuff before everyone arrives for Karaoke."

"Ok, let's get going."

….

After many ruined songs by several friends and some significant others the karaoke night had been a blast. It felt like the college days all over again. The only difference was that the party ended at midnight rather than 3 am. Leena had done her best to belt out an up beat modern pop song while she, herself, decided on a more somber classic. Ro had accepted a break dance challenge, against the wishes of his fiancé, who ended up pulling him off the ground when he couldn't get up.

Looking at her watch, Rin got up. "I had better be going if I don't want to sleep through half of tomorrow. I had a great time though."

"Ok. We'll have to do this more often. It'll take your mind off of all of that work. Let me know when you get home." Leena smiled.

"Will do." Rin waved as she left.

It was a clear night with the moon shining overhead. The roads that were usually busy during the weekday were void of traffic and eerily quiet as she rode with the radio turned down.

….

Night had finally fallen. Sesshoumaru made his way through the empty streets, still remaining in the shadows and away from the street lights. Smells lingered from businesses that had been running earlier in the day as nocturnal creatures roamed the alleys.

The maze of roads and signs led him into a community. The humans had advanced lifestyles with homes that were built to be inaccessible to even the air that they breathed. Cars lined the driveway of almost every home but one, in particular, drew his attention. The scent that he picked up was something familiar. Something about it brought back memories of the past but then again, he had been around for centuries. There were so many scents that could have repeated themselves.

Still, something made him want to know who inhabited this place. Making his way around the home he came to a backyard. Purposefully placed flowers lined the fence that separated it from the other home. Obviously, the human held a fond interest for the multicolored flora.

Sesshoumaru was interrupted from his exploration as he recognized headlights coming down the road.

….

Rin turned the corner onto her street. She could have sworn she saw something lurking near the side of her home. She pulled into the driveway but hesitated to get out once she switched the car off. It was times like these when Kira's words came back to haunt her as well as the decision to live at the end of the street. She reached under the passenger's seat for her gun and switched off the safety. Slowly she opened the car door after double checking. She closed it, keeping her back to it and keeping the gun out of plain view. Staying the distance at her car from the backyard she looked past the open gate and into its darkness. Thinking that she was just being paranoid she mentally scolded herself and turned. Two red eyes that belonged to an animal almost half her height was standing two yards away and blocking the entrance to her home.

She felt her blood run cold as she pointed the gun. She hesitated to shoot. He was just looking at her. On further inspection she noticed that he wasn't so much of a monster as much as he looked more like a huge dog. His build fit the very description of the hunter from the news. Either that or the only drink that she had taken three hours ago was still effecting her, but she knew better.

Sesshoumaru stood for a moment, ignoring the danger, unbelieving the features of the woman who stood before him. The scent that he had picked up was hers. She was the mirror image if his mate from so long ago. When he had first seen her step out of the car he was reluctant to admit the resemblance but upon closer inspection there was no doubt.

He took a step closer but stopped at the sound of a cocked trigger. This woman was still different from his Rin. He didn't need to be shot to understand that much. Retracting the step he turned and disappeared into the trees behind the community.

Rin sighed in relief and quickly made her way inside. 'What was that?' she thought as she sat down to calm herself. Getting those eyes out of her mind was going to be difficult. She knew sleep wasn't going to come easy that night. Picking up her phone, she text Leena and let her know she had made it home but she wasn't going to say a word about the dog.

Sesshoumaru walked the outskirts of the woods as he thought about the woman that he had just seen. There was a reason why she looked and smelled like his mate and he was going to find out why.

* * *

Preview Chapter 4: "I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

My previews are always quotes b/c it's fun and easy, just in case anyone was wondering ;-)

Please let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Blast, I don't own Inuyasha!_

"Rin, are you ok? You seem to have been thrown off for the last few days." Kira asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Rin lied. She wanted to tell Kira what had happened but didn't want to risk seeming like a total case. It wouldn't sound probable, especially once she told her that she had been at Leena's for karaoke night only a little while before.

"You don't seem fine. What happened?"

Of course Kira was going to pull it out of her.

"Ok, but you have to hear the complete story first before you blow this off."

"Of course."

Rin went through the details as Kira listened.

"…and I haven't had a good night's sleep since." Rin finished.

"Hmm…sounds dangerous. There's a good possibility that he will come back. The only thing that I can suggest is to keep a watchful eye and be careful."

"Wait, you believe me?"

"Of course, if this is something that's been keeping you up at night it must be serious. You have no reason to make any of this up."

"Thanks Kira."

"No problem. Unfortunately, I have some more bad news that might keep you up at night. Your friends in Mob Seven are believed to be on the diamond hunt again. Every time we get close to busting them, they manage to slip under the radar. We need an inside woman to bring in hard evidence and nobody does it better than you."

"Not Mob Seven." They were the best at doing the worst. They were an infamous group known for their ruthlessness. Killing their own was not uncommon if it meant getting what they needed and wanted. Troc, the leader of Mob seven, killed his main girl by stabbing her through the heart because she had failed to bring back information regarding the whereabouts of the diamonds. She was labeled the trader as she was thought to be keeping secrets. There was no doubt that he would come after her if they didn't succeed in bringing him down. And more often than not, Troc got his man or woman!

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Kira shook her head as Rin realized the job ahead of her was going to be a difficult one.

….

A spring breeze played through Rin's hair as she sipped lemonade and read the newspaper. She had worked overtime all week and all she wanted to do was relax. Beginning research on how to get into the core of Mob Seven was extensive and difficult. But now was not the time to think about it. Throwing her thoughts back toward the paper she began to read again until she heard a sound.

Looking toward the gate she realized that she had carelessly left it open the day before and there he stood. But something was different this time. The red, menacing eyes were replaced by gold ones. She could see in the daylight how white his fur was. His size was still devastatingly large for a dog but he couldn't have been anything else. The facial structure and floppy ears were a dead giveaway. She would've said he was beautiful if she wasn't afraid of him. Closer he moved toward her. She looked around for a weapon but nothing came to mind until she got out of her chair. Picking it up she pointed the legs toward him.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at the sight of this woman with a wooden lawn chair pointed at him. To think that chair was going to save her if he attacked was absolutely ridiculous. She might as well have just thrown herself in his mouth. Walking forward, his plan was to simply get close enough to see proof. Proof that she was in fact a reincarnation.

Rin continued to back up with the lawn chair separating them. Now against the fence, she realized that she was trapped. Desperate now to save her own life she raised the chair and swung it down only for it to be caught in the grip of deadly jaws. She caught a glimpse of the fangs that would surely end her life at any moment.

He snapped the chair in half as if it were a tooth pick. Rin was frightened and shocked at the same time. He walked right up to her as she pulled her hands out of his mouth's reach. Her actions served to be more annoying to him. He needed to see her wrist.

Rin was even more frightened when he stood on his hind legs. He was now as tall as she was and had placed a large paw against the fence to the side of her. Claws, almost the length of half her finger, unintentionally created marks in the fence. She felt the need to scream but nothing was coming out. He gently grabbed her wrist in his mouth and pulled her arm down so that he could see it on all fours. She half expected to hear the crunch of bone much like the lawn chair but it never happened. He seemed to be looking at the crescent shaped birth mark. When she looked at him in the face she realized something that she hadn't before. In the middle of his forehead was a crescent shaped marking as well.

He let go of her wrist and sat. She was the reincarnation of his mate. The crescent marking confirmed it.

Rin looked at her wrist and then at the dog before her. Was there a connection that she knew nothing about? Reaching her hand out again slowly, though she wasn't sure why, she placed her hand against his head. Closing his eyes, he seemed to enjoy her touch. It had been a long time since he had been touched by anyone. The warmth from her hand reminded him of the warm smile that his mate had perfected and the embrace that melted him. Her level of fear lowered slightly as she stepped away from the fence. She didn't know why, but something about him seemed familiar.

"What are you?" Rin spoke softly.

That was a question that he wouldn't be able to answer. There was no way for her to know what he was or what her former self had meant to him.

Rin slowly pulled her hand away and walked around him. Still a little unsure, she didn't dare turn her back to him. Sesshoumaru stood and walked toward the gate but hesitated to leave as he turned to look back at her. Rin never took her eyes off of his form as she watched him leave.

* * *

Preview Chapter 5: "So Kilan, my dear, we finally meet face to face."

Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

"So, are you ready to do this?" Kira asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rin responded as she finished the makeup.

Truth be told, she was terribly nervous. She had been in communication with Troc and other members of Mob Seven for two weeks. But this would be the first time she met them in person. She would be the new contact for picking up quick jobs and possibly information that would eventually lead them to the big heist. They had to make sure that she was trustworthy and what better way to do it than meeting her in an unknown location. Her instructions were to be in the park at 11:35pm, sit on the third bench past the fountain, and remember the word 'diamonds' when prompted. From there she would be taken to a private location.

Sitting in the park, she waited. Thoughts raced through her mind as she remembered the events of the last two weeks that had led to this. All of the planning and conversations that had taken place seemed to become a blur for a moment but quickly cleared with a new rush of adrenaline. She decided to think of something else to calm herself. Those past two weeks hadn't only concentrated on work. The white dog, she called him, had been around quite a bit and she faintly smiled at the progress that they had made.

_He had come back the next day after the chair incident and laid in the grass, watching her through the patio door as she put together a scrapbook in her living room. Two days passed with him simply watching her complete various activities before she decided to take a chance. Opening the door she stepped outside and placed a bowl of water at the edge of the patio urging him to come closer. Raising his head, he had looked at her and then at the bowl. She waited for a few moments but then decided to go back inside. He had hesitated to move onto the patio but he eventually did to quench his thirst. She did this for a couple of days before she decided to offer him food from her hand. She hadn't been so sure about doing it but then again she had been allowing the 190lb threat to lay outside her house. Stepping outside she held the bowl in her hand and immediately he had gotten up to come toward her from his position out in the grass. He had stopped about three feet away from stepping onto the patio when she had squatted down and hadn't let go of the bowl. Pulling the meat out and holding it toward him she waited patiently for him to study her. He seemed to be looking around her to see if she had anything to trap or harm him with. Slowly he approached her. His muzzle was level with her face now. He had completely ignored the food as he licked her bare shoulder. The halter dress that she wore had left her shoulders exposed. Looking down she realized that he had licked the other mark similar to the one on her wrist. Both had been with her since birth but she couldn't understand why he had such a fascination with them. Her only clue was the crescent mark that he bore on his forehead. Placing her hand against his head again she scratched behind his ear. She could feel him press against her hand and growl softly. "I guess you're not so mean."_

Rin was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed a man clad in all black approach her. Her heart beat sped as she tried to remain calm. He sat beside her waiting for the right moment to speak the words that she needed to hear.

"Seven." he spoke. "Diamonds." Rin responded, waiting for his instructions. "Let's go." he commanded as he stood and walked toward a dark car. Sitting inside the car she came face to face with Troc.

"So Kilan, my dear, we finally meet face to face."

"The pleasure is all mine, Troc." Rin spoke. Kilan was her undercover name.

"Let's get down to business shall we. Quick pick ups, name them." It was not a question as he raised the alcoholic beverage to his lips. The look in his eyes spoke pure evil beyond the glasses that sat on his nose as a few strands of un-slicked hair lingered over his left eye. Each finger except for the thumbs, sported a ring with a diamond. He was dressed in a white collared shirt with black slacks. He was a man of medium build and average height from what she guessed.

"Dill's Jewelry on Lovane and Tricksy's Treasures on Steel Ave. They're quick and easy. No security, no problems." she smirked as she completed the statement.

Troc chuckled as he sat the glass in its holder. He clapped his hands then rubbed them together. Leaning forward he spoke as he lifted her chin,

"Gentlemen, I think we have a winner. The little lady does her homework well."

Rin nodded and took the drink that he offered her.

….

She had been gone for two days. It wasn't like her to be missing but he guessed that the phone conversation that she had had a few days before had something to do with it. From what he could guess, Rin worked undercover. It made sense that she would have a gun and the setup of her home spoke volumes of her organized ways. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought she couldn't decide on what the humans called 'a style' from the vast array of clothes and shoes lining her closet.

He found it interesting that she had opened up her home to him so willingly, especially since she had been in law enforcement but then again, to her, he wasn't much more than a dog. For five days now, he had had the freedom to come and go as he pleased. He was allowed to explore her home without constraint. For some reason, she seemed to be at ease with him there. On many occasions she would scratch behind his ear or stroke his fur while working. He didn't object as there were times when he had even initiated the contact when she seemed to be under stress. Why he cared, he really didn't know. She still wasn't his Rin but he couldn't deny how much she reminded him of her. Just from observing her when he wasn't in her home he could tell that she always seemed guarded. It was possible that her line of work had caught up with her. Fear of constantly being watched or sought out for putting an end to so many illegal acts he guessed.

He laid in the floor as the t.v. played. Images flashed across the screen but did not hold his attention. He couldn't help but worry about the woman's safety. His fears were immediately put to rest as he heard the car pull into the driveway and the click of the door's lock. Refusing to let the dog in him take over he didn't get up to greet her but simply watched as she entered.

"Hey you!" She smiled that infamous warm smile as she walked in.

He mentally scolded himself for allowing his tail to wag. Following her into the bedroom, he noticed a large bruise on her arm as she removed the jacket and hung it in her closet. Whatever had happened to her made him angry. He could smell the multiple scents that lingered all over her body. Something about one of them rang familiar but he couldn't quite pin it.

Rin sat on her bed and rubbed her arm slightly. Troc and his boys had kept her overnight. They had wanted proof that she wasn't a cop. They had threatened and badgered her in an all night interrogation which got physical at one point. She had signaled to her team that she was ok and didn't want them to intervene which had rewarded her with an inside job. It had been rough and she was glad when they finally let her go. Her first job to prove herself worthy to them was in three days and she dared not fail. For now, she was locked into this situation. Even with the aid of her fellow officers, the job was going to be a nerve racking one. Gaining the mob's ultimate trust meant the reward of solid evidence. Relaxation would be key to her mind and body over the next three days to pull off the robberies without a hitch.

Rin looked down as Sesshoumaru placed his head in her lap. She smiled again allowing her thoughts to clear. Taking his face in both of her hands she spoke to him.

"You know, I'm going to have to think of a name for you if you're going to stick around."

* * *

Preview Chapter 6: "I think you'll be very happy with what you see."

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Sesshoumaru laid on the floor at the foot of Rin's bed as she slept, thinking about the last three days. Something about being around her made the days brighter. Even though, in the moment, he would have called the last three days a nightmare, they had been…interesting.

The day after Rin had come home she had thought of several names to call him starting with Fluffy and then getting worse from there. She had been surprised when he had run around the house ripping letters from magazines and other things which she had clearly objected to as she ran after him trying to pull them from his mouth. She had even said something about naming him Marley while they got into a tug of war with a book. Eventually he had succeeded in getting the letters of his name and placing them down. Rin had stopped in her tracks in disbelief. He guessed that she couldn't figure out how he knew how to spell, much less recognize what letters and words actually meant. There his name was and so she settled for calling him Sesshoumaru, or abbreviating it as Sessh which he didn't mind too much.

The antics continued as she had tried and somewhat succeeded in giving him a bath. A punishment he would have called it for ripping apart her house. She had tricked him into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Using her body, she blocked him from going anywhere but into the tub. He could have run over her but he didn't want to risk hurting her and even so, turning the knob to get out would have taken forever. Latches were one thing but knobs were more difficult. Everything was fine until she broke out the shampoo. He wasn't about to stand for the stuff to be put on him. Needless to say, Rin had ended up in the tub with him and both of them had gotten covered with the stuff. She had laughed throughout the entire ordeal while all he wanted to do was escape. In the end the blow-dryer had been worth the aggravation. Not to mention, she seemed to be truly happy and at ease for the first time since he had been with her.

The next two days however, had been the real fight. He absolutely refused to wear a collar. He had removed and shredded all three that she had tried and failed to put on him. He was not going to lower himself to being owned by anyone. He was no one's pet.

Hearing Rin shift under the covers his thoughts changed to what she was going to be doing tomorrow. She would have to report back to whoever it was that had hurt her. He had to find out where she was going and who she was dealing with.

…

Rin waited until nightfall to set her plan into action. She had gotten the green light from the chief. Dressed in black with her face partially covered she picked the lock on the door. The creak was unavoidable as she made her way inside. At each case, she cut the glass and removed the jewelry inside. She had scoped the place out several times before reporting to Troc and knew that there were no cameras. Tricksy ran an establishment based on community trust, a terrible idea. Rin moved through the store with ease, collecting the jewels and even cracking the code on the safe to remove the cash, an extra bonus for Troc and his boys to make it look as real as possible, as she mentally sighed. She had gotten too good at her job. Replacing the lock on the front door, she exited after making sure the alarm would not sound.

Now it was on to Dill's. His place would be more of a challenge but without security it should still go without a hitch. Two hits in one night and she was guaranteed on the inside. Sneaking around the back of Dill's she managed to find an employee entrance. The lock was simple enough to pick but the cases were a bit more difficult to get in than those at Tricksy's. A minor security measure for a novice. With the use of a few special aids she managed to cut the glass and removed the items that she wanted. Quick and easy pickings made for a flawless night. All that was left to do was to report. Slowly she pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. Punching the code on the keypad, she opened the door and slipped inside. Walking the hall leading to Troc's office was more nerve racking than both robberies put together.

…

Sesshoumaru had watched as Rin made her way through the stores. She was good at what she did, there was no doubt, but her final destination was what he wanted to get to the most. The aura surrounding the warehouse made his fur stand on end. He could tell that something evil lurked within its walls. Who or whatever was in there brought back nightmares from long past. Rin's reincarnation may have in fact been for the reason that was inside those walls. If it was in fact who he thought it was then she was going to have problems bringing him down. This human, from the Feudal Era, would be hard to kill.

The man inside had formerly gone by the name of Trocaro during the war. He was the leader of the humans' army and had been responsible for his capture some time later. He wasn't sure how Trocaro had managed to live for centuries but he had known that the wretched human had been obsessed with a quest for immortality. He used the enslaved demons and half-demons as guinea pigs to test the random concoctions of herbs drenched in spells. He, himself, had always assumed that that was how he gained immortality. Trocaro had used a poisonous concoction on him that had gone wrong. Most of the disastrous mixes changed the anatomy of the demons who drank it, thus killing them in the process. However, having two forms was, undoubtedly, what had spared his life.

…

Rin pulled the mask down from over her mouth. Holding up the black duffel bag she then dropped it on the desk and spoke.

"I think you'll be very happy with what you see. I even brought a little bonus for the boys."

Troc turned in his chair, taking the cigar out of his mouth. "Boys, check it out."

Two of the mob stepped up to the desk and opened the bag revealing the money and the jewelry. "It's all here boss." One of them spoke.

"Very well." Troc spoke as he gestured for the two men to return to their positions.

"Kilan, my dear, take a seat…I think I like you. You've got style, wit, boldness…a nice mixture. Your work is clean and quick." He nodded. "Welcome to Mob Seven."

Rin nodded and smiled. She was in!

* * *

A little fun and a little business for this chapter :)

Preview Chapter 7: "You think I don't know that already?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I don't own Inuyasha _

Rin stepped inside her home hoping to be greeted by Sesshoumaru but she couldn't find him anywhere. Usually, when she left, he would be there when she returned but this time was different. Shrugging, she assumed he had wandered off somewhere and would return as usual. Finding new ways to escape the house had been his favorite past time. The upstairs window latches showed signs of gnawing and scratching as did some other windows in the house. Undoubtedly the front door lock had been more than he could handle or maybe he didn't want to leave the door wide open. She smiled at the latter. It really hadn't been her intention to keep him locked in but she did worry about his being noticed by the wrong people. She really wished he would have kept on the collar. Strays were one thing but purebred, rare or exotic ones definitely didn't last too long before being caught. However, if he was smart enough to spell his own name, escape the house, and remove every collar imaginable then maybe he was smart enough to keep from getting caught.

After a long awaited shower she decided to check her computer for messages and updates, from Kira, on any other information that she knew that would help her with the case. Several messages pertained to the two robberies that she pulled off earlier while one in particular spoke of uses of diamonds and jewelry. Another had been from Leena with information about the breeds of dogs. She had sent a picture of Sessh to Leena a few days ago trying to figure out what he could be mixed with. After an hour of reading through and responding to messages she could feel sleep start to pull her in but the slight noise behind her made her turn quickly.

Sesshoumaru placed a paw in her lap to calm her as he realized that he must have frightened her. Rin sighed in relief then smiled. Something about him gave her the feeling that he understood her. The spelling of his name truly clued her in that he had some understanding of what she was saying if not fully. There was something special about him, she just wasn't sure what.

….

After that night, he returned to the warehouse several times trying to find a way inside as Rin awaited Troc's orders. There had to be some way to get in especially if it meant her survival. Digging underneath the barbed fence he slipped into an opening at the base of the warehouse. Obviously the rats and other creatures had found this entrance quite reliable. Finding himself underneath the floor boards of Troc's office, he waited and listened to the conversation that he was having with someone else he couldn't see.

"…the diamonds maintain the souls long enough for them to be used."

"That one diamond could sustain souls for thousands of years if not forever. Only experience can get around those beams. It would have to be someone who's been in the business long enough or at least someone who's worked there."

Troc chuckled lightly then leaned back, "That's exactly what our dear Kilan is for."

"So you trust this wench enough to allow her to go in and get the diamond? Frankly I think she's a cop. She's too good."

"You think I don't know that already? Kilan, is none other than Rin Taisho of the Duo city police department, undercover investigations. Graduate of Archway University with a degree in Criminal Justice at the tender age of twenty-one. I've known her for quite some time." He spoke as he slung some papers onto the desk.

Sesshoumaru allowed a low growl to slip at the realization that Troc knew exactly who Rin was. He wanted to tear him apart not only for Rin's sake but for leaving him trapped in a life that he never wished to have.

"Did you hear that?"

"hmm…"

Sesshoumaru took that as his cue to leave. There was nothing that he could do right now but at least he had a way in if things went sour. He had to warn Rin before it was too late. Exactly how he was going to do it was the problem. This wasn't the same as spelling a name.

Slipping back inside Rin's home he turned to her bedroom and watched her as she slept. He couldn't bear to lose her again. Right now, she was all that he had. Laying at the side of her bed he vowed that he would protect her, no matter what the cost.

….

Rin tossed in her sleep.

_Dressed in an elaborate kimono she stood at the entrance of a castle waiting for something…someone to return. Looking out over the grounds she saw a figure headed toward her. Barely making it out, for some reason, happiness flooded her. She was excited for this being's return. He had been gone for some time. Leaving the entrance, she couldn't control her movements as she ran to greet him. Strong arms embraced her as she looked into golden eyes and noticed the crescent moon upon his forehead. He was a demon, but he was happy to see her as well? She was speaking but could not understand her own words, only his were clear._

"_You have returned my love." she smiled_

"_I am happy to see that you have faired well."_

"_You bring good news?"_

_She watched his facial expression change. Obviously she had said something to sadden him._

"_I'm afraid not. There is plotting going on amongst some of the lowers and humans. Exactly what they're planning, we can't be sure. We must continue to keep our guard up."_

_Something about the whole conversation unnerved her. The place and era, mixed with his words only meant one thing was coming and that was a war. History had taught her that demons had been eradicated in a great war after a shortened time of peace with the humans but the demons had been the cause of it._

_As she stood there, the demon before her disappeared as she now sat in a battlefield. Frightened she covered her head as something massive jumped over her and ran toward a slew of demons. Gaining the courage to look up her breath caught as she recognized the white dog. He stood like a skyscraper, attacking demons. Her view was cut off as a demon charged toward her with a weapon raised. She was sure that she was screaming but she couldn't hear anything. The demon ran through her swinging the sword down on another demon soldier behind her. She realized that he hadn't been aiming for her, she couldn't be seen. Turning her attention back to the white dog she watched as it fought. When it turned its head she could see the same crescent mark that she had seen on the demon in the last part of the dream and the same marks that she bore on her wrist and shoulder. As he turned, the red eyes struck her as light surrounded his body in a transformation._

Rin shot up from her sleep. Trying to catch her breath she jerked as the thunder cracked the night. She noticed Sesshoumaru looking up at her from his position on the floor. The crescent on his head almost seemed to glow but she assumed that the lightning was playing against his features. The dog that she had seen in her dream and Sesshoumaru looked the same. Had it only been coincidence? If so, who was the demon that she had come face to face with? He had held the crescent shaped moon against his forehead as well. Cupping her face in her hands she glanced at the clock from between her fingers.

Sesshoumaru stood and laid his head on her bed. Noticing, she removed her hands from her face and motioned him onto the bed.

"It's ok, it's just for tonight."

Jumping up, he settled, placing his head in her lap as she sat up further. She braced her back against the head board, knowing the she wouldn't be able to sleep. The thunder and lightning sounded again and lit her window. She hated nights like this. They reminded her of her past. Slowly she looked down at Sesshoumaru, who now had his eyes closed to her soothing touch.

"I'm not sure if you can understand me but I need someone to talk to." Rin sighed as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and turned to her.

"It's nights like these that remind me of when I lost my parents. I was only six. My mother was in my room, reading me a bedtime story. We heard the shatter of the front room window where my father was and then we heard other voices. The look on my mother's face frightened me more than what was happening in the front room. She snuck me into the hall, and helped me into the attic and told me to stay hidden. I was too afraid to make a sound. For a while, everything seemed quiet until I heard arguing and then two gunshots. Later, I realized that those gunshots claimed my parent's lives. The robbers were frightened off by the police sirens. Our neighbors must have called. When the policeman found me and carried me outside it was thundering and lightning and the rain was coming down so hard against the black umbrella he held over me. I waited in that police car for what seemed like hours. It was almost as if the night itself knew what had happened."

A tear ran down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru shifted to comfort her as she wrapped her arms around him.

He found it so strange that even though she was the reincarnation of Rin, she had faced something similar to her past life. The ages were fairly close if not exactly the same. The robbers were nothing more than bandits and both parents had been killed, leaving her orphan to the world. Maybe she was more than just a reincarnation. Maybe she was…

Quickly he pushed the thought out of his mind. It was false hope. An excuse to justify his want and need to protect her.

* * *

_Preview Chapter 8: "He's destroying it sir." _

_This is a long, busy chapter but I felt like I couldn't leave some things out or carry them over to the next one!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I don't own Inuyasha. Carry on! :)_

The rays of sunshine woke the pair as they entered through Rin's bedroom window.

"I need to go by the station today", she thought out loud as she swung her feet out of the bed. Sesshoumaru took note of her words as he watched her get up. She looked back at him before she walked into the bathroom. Sesshoumaru complied with the look and jumped down. Rin was once again slightly baffled. His being there, hadn't really bothered her so much and frankly she was about to let him stay. She never figured that he would catch onto her contemplation so easily.

After a shower and getting dressed, she entered the kitchen where she ate a light breakfast. Grabbing her belongings, she headed for the door. Slipping between her and the door, Sesshoumaru made his way outside.

"Where are you going?" She asked, knowing that she wouldn't really get a response as she locked the door.

Sesshoumaru sat by her car and waited for her to approach it.

"Oh no! You're not going with me to the station. That would be a disaster." His being in her home was one thing but taking him out into public was another.

Sesshoumaru barked in protest at her response. Day or night, he wasn't going to leave her by herself, especially knowing that Troc knew who she really was. Besides, he needed a way to warn her and the station was the only place that could provide him that opportunity.

"No." She commanded as she opened the driver's side.

Refusing to let her tell him what he could and could not do, he pushed between her and the car door. Rin pushed back to keep him from fully entering. Both were now stuck. If she moved then he would be able to get into the car. If he moved, the only way he could go was backwards and out of the car.

"Sit, Stay…Something!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with an expression that she read as, 'you're joking.'

"If you weren't the size of a horse, I could get in." she struggled to move forward in hopes he would back out.

Rin maintained her position for a moment as she looked at him again. He had been able to reason with everything else, maybe she could reason with him this time.

"Alright…" She started out of breath and half-defeated. "You can come on one condition… I'll keep my promise when we get back. Do we have a deal?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment. Did he really want to allow her to do this and not only that, but could he stand to relive a certain moment in his life that he had worked so hard to forget? If he allowed her do it, he was lowering himself to become the very thing he wanted to avoid. But, was it worth protecting her?

Slowly he backed from between her and the car. Watching him for a moment she hesitated then retrieved the items from inside her house.

"Alright, we had a deal."

….

"Hey Kira."

"Oh, hi Rin. Did you get my other messages?" She glanced around her computer as Rin stood at her desk.

"Yeah, I got them. Do you have the information I need for the other cases?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to even fool with them right now? I would think you'd be worn out from this case with Mob Seven?" She asked as she noticed Rin bring her arm back down to her side then struggle with something behind her back.

"I just want to stay up to date. I'm not actually working on them at the…" Rin grabbed the edge of the desk to keep from moving as she shot him a glare. "...sorry, at the moment." Sesshoumaru stopped pacing as he noticed Rin's face. Something about being on the leash made him nervous and he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to escape.

"Rin?"

"hm?"

"Do you have a dog with you?" Kira smiled.

"Do you remember the white dog I was telling you about? The one I saw that night?"

"yyyeah?"

"Kira, meet Sesshoumaru." She said as he stepped around the desk.

Shocked, Kira pushed her chair back as he came into view.

"Oh!."

"It's ok Kira. He's fairly friendly. He's been with me for a few weeks now."

Kira hesitantly reached out to touch him but he promptly moved back by Rin and out of her range.

"Obviously he's taken a liking to only you."

Rin smiled, somewhat proud of the fact that he didn't wish to be touched by anyone but her.

"He has a mind of his own." she responding glancing at him.

"Well…as long as you're safe and happy, I guess he's ok with me."

Sitting by the chair that Rin had attached the leash to, Sesshoumaru took in the new scenery of the station. People buzzed about taking care of business and talking amongst each other about this or that. But he wasn't there to observe, he needed to move in order to get to the information that he wanted. The only problem that he would face, would be Rin. He needed to get her out of the chair.

Rin looked at him as she heard him start to pant. "Are you ok?"

Quickly he stood and turned toward the water cooler a few feet away.

"Kira, would you mind getting him some water. I'm almost done but obviously he doesn't want to wait."

Sesshoumaru promptly hit the floor. That wasn't part of the plan.

"Don't worry about it Kira." Rin smirked

Sesshoumaru looked back at her. He had a feeling she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. If that was the case, he would have to do it the hard way. Standing up, he got ready, then bolted as Rin and the chair were pulled away from the desk. The clasp of the leash broke as paper's flew.

Rin sat five feet from her desk in shock with pen in hand as papers floated to the ground around her. Kira laughed at her expression.

"You had better go get him before he gets too far. You know how Chief Tsai is about dogs, much less them being loose."

Rin jumped up and ran after him. "SESSHOUMARU, we had a deal!"

Sesshoumaru was long gone. He needed Rin's personal file. There was one particular place where it might be located and that was in the chief's office. Coming up to it, the door was wide open and the room was empty. Obviously, the chief had only stepped out for a moment but that would be good enough. One wall was lined with filing cabinets. Going for one in the middle, he hoped that they were alphabetized. Pawing open a drawer, he was at the R's. Before he could move over he heard voices headed toward the room. A few of the officers had seen him run in. Running back to the door, he was in a race to beat them to it. Getting there, he pushed it closed as he manage to paw the lock in the process.

Rin ran to the door as she saw it close on the other officers.

"What is a humungous dog in my office Taisho?" Chief Tsai questioned as he and Rin along with several others watched through the window as Sesshoumaru tore through the files.

"He's destroying it sir." She replied.

"Well someone find a key, mine is currently locked in that office!"

Sesshoumaru continued to tear through the files.

Rin managed to find the spare key to the office as Sesshoumaru managed to find the T's.

No one dared to walk into the room other than Rin as all of the chaos continued. Sesshoumaru spotted the file on the floor and went to grab it but was stopped by a rather forceful pull.

"Let's go. You've caused enough trouble already." Rin stated firmly.

Sesshoumaru fought her pull as he went down for the file again but couldn't reach it as he felt the strength more than double from the aid of one her fellow officers. Reaching out his paw, he barely managed to pull the file away from the others.

"What are you doing? Why are you acting like this?"

Rin looked down at what his focus was on. He had managed to find and isolate her file. Gesturing Ro to release his grip she allowed him to pick it up. She kneeled as he gave it to her. Opening it, she found nothing. Her file was completely empty. Fully releasing his collar she sat down as she realized what it meant. Troc was notorious for literally emptying officer's files when he wanted to get rid of them. She would be no different. He was simply playing with her life before he would get rid of her.

* * *

Just in case you were wondering how Sesshoumaru knew her folder would be empty, I hinted in chapter 8 that Troc threw papers on the desk while he was talking about Rin's history. Those were her files.

Preview Chapter 9: "But, I'm not a demon, am I?"

Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I don't own Inuyasha. _

Entering her home again, she threw her keys on the table. Kneeling she pulled Sesshoumaru to her.

"Alright…tell me something. Tell me anything. How are you able to do all of this? You can spell, you can probably understand every word I'm saying…you know exactly what's going on don't you?"

Sesshoumaru watched her as she pleaded for him to speak to her. What could he do? Though he could understand everything that she was asking he didn't have the capacity to respond appropriately. He had no words, only actions, that could be easily misinterpreted.

"I know you're not normal. I've seen you in my dreams. You're not just this dog. You're something more than that. Were you…"

Sesshoumaru shifted toward her as she began the question. If she was asking what he thought she was, he could at least try to confirm it.

"…were you…are you a demon?" Sesshoumaru barked to answer her question as he wagged his tail slightly.

"Yeah…yeah, that's a yes! Ok, that explains the markings. But, I'm not a demon, am I?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and did a low bark. "Ok, that's a no. So what am I?"

Rin could see the images from her dream start to flash through her mind. If Sesshoumaru was the same as the demon in her dream then they were what she thought they were.

"I'm your…" Rin stopped and squinted one eye at the thought of completing that statement. It just didn't sound right.

Sesshoumaru barked and wagged his tail urging her to continue. "But if you were in a human form, that would make sense. So I was your wife?"

Sesshoumaru licked her cheek and she laughed. "Ok, that's a definite yes, you've never done that before."

"I thought that all demons were extinct."

At the statement, Sesshoumaru became still.

"There are more…aren't there?"

He shifted at the question as he shook his head and barked low again.

"…No. You can transform though, right?"

He responded again the same as he had before.

Rin thought for a moment. 'If he's a demon then he's been around for centuries. Evolution? No that wouldn't make sense because I would think he would have chosen to disguise himself in his human form. Something must have happened to him during that war. Better yet, something must have happened to me. Maybe that's why I have memories but I don't remember physically doing any of those things before I started college.'

Unable to stand for all of the questions any longer, she headed for her shelf and her computer. She needed to find out exactly what happened centuries ago. Watching her, Sesshoumaru thanked the crescent marking. The family symbol held some power of connection and memory.

Scanning the books and completing multiple searches she continued to come up short, but the humans had obviously skewed the information about the demons. They had been responsible for the demon's eradication. The four lords, North, South, East and West were supposedly killed with the aid of the lesser demons which were then destroyed causing demons to become extinct. But the information that eluded her was exactly how the Western lord was killed. Some of the information stated that he was poisoned while others stated that he was never captured. The poisoning was questionable because his bones were never found. Like the other three lords, his bones should have been of enormous size in comparison to the less significant demons. Pulling up another source was a painting against a scroll. She was sure that he was the exact same demon that she had seen face to face in her dream. Beside it, it described that he had two forms. Scrolling down revealed the picture of the second form. Rin froze as she realized that they were one in the same. The facial markings and the crescent matched perfectly between his real and human forms.

Sesshoumaru barked to confirm what she was seeing as she looked down at him.

"You're him." She confirmed in a whisper.

He looked back at the screen, hoping to encourage her to read further. Rin turned back to the screen. Scrolling down again she found a picture that could have passed for a mirror of herself. The connection was all too much as images of the dream replayed in her mind.

She continued to scroll down as she found information on different herbs and spells. Obviously the era had been filled with what she would have referred to as 'witch craft'. Most of it was referenced to the destruction of the demons but there was only one source that referenced it with granting some type of immortality. There had been a connection to a jewel in the past as well. The longer she thought about the information the more she put it together. All this talk about diamonds, a blank physical memory, Sesshoumaru's entrance, there had to be a connection to this case with Troc.

Opening up one last source, she felt her body freeze. Stiffly leaning forward to study the picture of the painting better she could hear Sesshoumaru's growl in the background. Though the picture was slightly blurred, she could tell exactly who was in it. It sickened her to see him standing amongst all those bodies as if he had conquered some great land. Troc was more dangerous than she had ever anticipated.

"Don't worry. He's not going to get away."

* * *

Preview Chapter 10: "Let them see him for the true animal that he is."

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_There they were again. They were relentless in their search. Not just ten or twenty but more than a hundred. Where they found the ability to gather that many men to search for him alone was beyond his comprehension. They wanted him dead. Tensaiga pulsed at his side but he knew better by now. The poisons that had killed his family had restricted the ability to see the minions of the netherworld. As for his soldiers, they were killed by weapons drenched in spells and poison as well. The humans had come prepared to make sure that he could not bring them back from the dead._

_This was it. It was time to turn and fight. He couldn't run any more than he could bear to be without her. Drawing Bakusaiga he readied himself for their attack. Endlessly he fought them. He had whittled their men down to its last few. The battle was moving in his favor, at least that was what he thought before the mikos arrived. Fatigue was already setting in and one would have been trouble enough, but five would be near impossible to deal with. Stepping forward he allowed his transformation to unfold. The mikos readied their arrows as he threatened to strike them down in one swat. Each releasing an arrow, they struck him in different places. At first, it didn't make sense, the arrows had meant nothing to his body. As he tried to lift a paw to move, he couldn't. All four legs were immobilized, he couldn't even move his head. Roaring to break free he could see chains forming where the arrows had entered around his legs and neck. Slowly he could feel the power being stripped from within, flowing into the chains connected to the mikos' bows at their center. Coming out of the transformation, he kneeled as they drew in closer. He glimpsed their leader approaching before he lost consciousness. _

…

_Coming around he heard the voice of a man directly in front of him but could hear others standing nearby._

"_Savage beast…he has run like the true dog that he is!" _

_Angry golden eyes met the face of their captor unable to transform into the blood red that was needed to retaliate._

"_All of your kind turned against you and then they fell by human hands. Ignorance defines your kind. You are nothing more than trash and an abomination to the creatures that walk this land." _

_Gagged and unable to speak, he struggled and growled in protest. His claws would have slit the insignificant human's throat straight through had his hands not have been shackled._

"_Keep him chained! Let them see him for the true animal that he is. Demons are the lowest filth to ever live in this world. He doesn't even deserve to look upon our faces. There is no longer a reason to fear him. He shall be put to his death. I want him to suffer at the hands of humans the way we have under their kind."_

_Sesshoumaru watched him hold up Bakusaiga and examine it after handing Tensaiga over to one of his men. _

"_Hn…one blade cheats death while the other deals it. Such a contradiction don't you think? It's so like you demons to never really know what you want isn't it? You truly don't have the ability to reason because you're just an animal. Neither sword belongs in your filthy hands." _

"_Lord Trocaro, should I prepare the poison?"_

"_There is no need right now, I have something special I wish to try on this one. I believe that death will be secondary to his misery!"_

_He spoke as he lifted Sesshoumaru's chin with Bakusaiga so that they were eye to eye._

"_You intend to kill him slowly my lord?"_

_He didn't break his attention as he responded._

"_In so many ways. Either way, he will be dead by sunset in two days. In the mean time, increase the strength of the sutras and drug him to be sure that he's weakened enough. I don't wish to dirty my hands on such filth."_

_Trocaro smirked as he watched him narrow his eyes._

"_It would be my pleasure my lord."_

…

_The sky took on a bent effect. The trees blurred into one green and brown mass as the clouds and sky became one. The whole world was one abstract work. The chains around his neck and wrists were forgotten to the constant pain of the purifying sutras. Only the thoughts of the war raced through his mind. The loss of his men, his mother, his brother, wife and child. So this was the way it was going to end? He had failed to uphold his promise to her. He had failed. _

_There was little of even him left that he recognized. He was a shattered warrior, a broken being, past the point of fixing. Too weak and drugged to realize it, he pointlessly pulled at the chains to free himself with little force. He welcomed the sunset in two days now that it had come to this. Death would mean relief of his pain and if nothing else, he would be allowed to rejoin his mate and child. It had never been within him to give up but after all that had occurred, and now in his current state, he was more than ready._

_Two days, he continued in a delirious state. At sunset, he was forced to swallow some foreign, vile liquid. He watched as the people of the village surrounded him, yelling incomprehensive chants. Already unclear faces further blurred together, then melted as the black of death swallowed him whole and the voices faded to nothing._

….

Rin watched Sesshoumaru as he slept. The low growls followed by sounds of pain were what had caught her attention as she looked up from her lunch. He did this every time he slept now. He seemed to be having the same nightmare over and over. It was strange. He had never done this before they had gone to the station. She scanned him as he jerked again. Walking over to him, she wasn't sure whether she should wake him but it worried her to see him react so violently.

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…", she called to him, hoping that he would respond to her voice. She was rewarded as he drowsily opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"What's the matter?" She kneeled, rubbing her hand over his head and neck. She stopped as she brushed the fur backwards.

'Oh no. How could I forget? '

Removing the collar, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise."

Sesshoumaru watched her face sadden, not quite sure for a minute why she was apologizing until she had taken off the collar. Even if she hadn't kept her promise, he really hadn't kept his either. He could have avoided them all together, he could have fought harder when they captured him but he didn't. The pain of losing her and everyone else around him was too much to bear alone.

* * *

Preview Chapter 11: "The diamonds are not mere sport. They are life."

Many thanks to everyone for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rin sat in the dark office of the warehouse facing a man who she knew now was only toying with her existence. The whole dynamic had changed in her mind. She should have been at ease with her team being so close but something about it made her more nervous than she wanted to be.

"Not only have you shown your loyalty to Mob Seven, you have proven that you will be a great asset in helping us get what we seek."

"Oh? What are you asking of me?" Rin watched Troc's pacing stop as he looked her dead in the face and placed his hands on his desk.

"The world's most infamous diamond, The Shinota."

"You mean for me to break into Duo Museum?"

"Precisely."

"May I ask why? I had always assumed that the diamond hunt was mere sport for us. To pull something so risky would seem a giveaway."

"Surely I wouldn't ask you to do something without knowing the full purpose. I shall enlighten you so listen well. It will be the first and last time you hear it."

Rin understood the underlying meaning behind his statement.

"Centuries ago, there was a jewel, known as the Shikon no Tama located in Japan. It had powers to grant any wish that you willed. However, the jewel was destroyed. My ultimate wish has always been immortality because you see, I simply wish to live forever. In so many ways, without the aid of this jewel I was able to maintain somewhat of a sense of immortality. The diamonds are not mere sport. They are life. Each and every diamond has the capacity to hold souls no matter shape or size. However, each has limited power, which means limited capacity. The Shinota is special because its power is believed to be limitless. Used in the right way, it has the power to maintain souls until the end of time itself. Some believe that it is the modern day equivalent of the Shikon no Tama while others feel that it is the jewel itself, reformed and laying dormant for a new purpose. Either way, it matters not to me, so long as it gets the job done."

Rin took a moment to swallow.

"So, is it safe to assume that you have been around since the Feudal Era?"

"Are you surprised?"

"I would think that anyone would be. I assume that you had some run ins with demons then?"

"Hn…'run ins' would not be my choice of words. I was responsible for the last of their kind's eradication. The filthy dog." He returned proudly with a sneer.

Rin felt her breath catch as she could feel anger build but kept her cool. "I see."

Turning from her, he pulled what looked like a blueprint from a filing cabinet and slid it toward her.

"Study it. Know it from the inside out. There are laser beams throughout the building that require the utmost stealth and precision to slip through. There's security and cameras at every turn to capture your moves and set off alarms. Many have tried and failed and have had to answer to me but I'm more than positive that you will succeed. You have a week to prepare for the mission. I expect the Shinota to be sitting on this desk by midnight, eight days from now…

Walking around the desk and leaning toward her, he finished.

"…otherwise, I suggest you don't return."

Rin nodded and stood, trying to maintain her composure as she walked out of the door.

Sesshoumaru had listened to the conversation from underneath the floor. Now it made sense how he had managed to maintain immortality. Without the diamonds, he would have been as good as dead by now. He was nothing more than a walking corpse.

Rin was more than sure at this point that they had enough on Troc to bust him. Her team had already figured out a way to hopefully trick Troc into thinking that she had in fact stolen the diamond using a fake duplicate. But now, with the talk of immortality and the use of souls, they needed to make sure that that was shut down. Obviously, the use of souls meant taking people's lives.

…

"_Rin…"_

_Slowly she opened her eyes to the whisper of her name only to face golden ones. There he was. She had never felt happier to see him. She felt so comfortable as she laid next to him wrapped amongst the sheets and his arms. Gently he brushed the hair from across her face as he played his fingers toward her lips then kissed them. Opening her eyes again she gave him a genuine smile. She could tell that he enjoyed seeing her smile which caused him to do something that he rarely did in returning it. It was as if she were falling in love all over again. __This was the person who she belonged with, her mate, her love. No other could compare to him. Reaching her fingers to his face she brushed the bangs to the side to get a clearer view of the crescent. _

_Slowly, she began to notice it fade. The magenta markings began to change as well. Losing herself, she felt her body being sucked into darkness. It was almost as if the bed had opened up into a black hole. Pleasure turned to panic as both reached out to grab each other's hands as she was pulled in. She could hear his words, only, they didn't make sense as she became desperate to catch a hold._

"_Just rest…everything will be alright. You're going to be fine."_

_Shaking her head, she struggled to reach his grasp and caught it weakly._

"_Rin…I can't"_

_What couldn't he do? Why couldn't he save her? She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want him to let go. He wasn't supposed to let go. Strangely she could hear thoughts in her head, asking him to make a promise, asking him to stay alive._

"_I will…Rin."_

_Somewhere in her mind, she made peace. She felt like she could let go. As strange as it seemed, she knew that she would be ok. Feeling their grip release she took one last look into his eyes. Those eyes which let her know that she would see him again._

…

Rin opened one eye half expecting to be floating in darkness. Fully opening her eyes, she waited for her half lit bedroom to come into focus as she lay still. It seemed so strange that she would continue to have dreams of what seemed to be a past but then again, a lot of things had been strange as of late. Slightly looking over her shoulder, she expected Sesshoumaru to be laying somewhere close by, instead she was rewarded by another rare sight. There he was with his back to her, and desperately trying to shake a toy frog to death. She muffled her laughter with her hand. She had bought it for him to play with before she realized what he was and he had refused to even touch it. Holding in the giggles she sat up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"What did that frog ever do to deserve that kind of treatment?"

Sesshoumaru promptly stopped and looked back at her with the frog still in his mouth. Ears perked as he noticed Rin holding the phone out in front of her and the sound of a camera snapping a picture. Realizing that he had been caught in the act, he gently placed the frog on the ground. Rin looked at the picture then fell back in the pillows laughing. Remaining in his true form for centuries obviously had not done him any justice.

* * *

_A/N: Two chapters left...I think. If I get hit with an inspiration brick I might add another chapter since I don't like ending on 13! _

Preview Chapter 12 - "You see, you died or you thought you died…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Rin sat at her dining table as she smoothed her fingers over the cell phone in her hands. Nervously, she placed it on the table again, hoping to remove her thoughts from the impending ring. The television played in the background as two anchors, once again, brought up the story of the missing Shinota. A clever play by the chief in order to make things look and seem as real as possible to Troc.

_Good evening everyone. We're starting you off with the story that we brought to you only two days ago. With the Shinota still missing from Duo Museum, authorities remain baffled over the diamond's disappearance. When we questioned the security guard on duty that night, he had very little to say… _

Picking up the control, she flipped it off.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she got up and paced between the living and dining room. Her façade had been shattered almost a week ago. The fake Shinota had been placed with her for safe keeping and now she was waiting on the phone call that would direct her to head out one last time.

Rin jerked as she heard the familiar tone of her phone.

"Chief."

"Taisho, we're ready for you."

"On my way sir."

Ending the call she took a breath and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You're not going to let me go this alone…are you?"

As he walked to her side she nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's go."

…

The nerves built as she tightened her grip around the handle of the case holding the fake diamond. Steadying her hand, she punched the keypad to enter the building. She kept her stare distant as several of the mob passed her in the hall, weapons in arm. The walls were suddenly more ominous than she remembered as a rat scurried across her path. For the first time, she noticed that the dim lights above were undusted and held cobwebs. The spider crawling across it to retrieve its catch only seemed to further set the mood as the floor creaked beneath her feet. Something about it screamed déjà vu.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the office only to face Troc's back.

"Kilan…so you have returned. I assume that you brought the Shinota with you?"

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you Troc." She spoke, noticing the gun as she sat the case on his desk.

Hearing the case come to a rest, he turned and removed the diamond. Turning it in his fingers he examined it. Chuckling, he sat it back on the desk then pulled three of the rings from his fingers and placed them around the diamond.

Rin struggled to remain calm as she bit her lower lip and fisted her hand at her side. Her gun rested at her back. Watching Troc, he seemed to be waiting for something to happen as he shook his head. She quickly shifted her expression as he looked up at her.

"My dear Kilan, or should I say Rin…you disappoint me. Surely you and your dense crew of pigs didn't think you could trick me with a fake!" He spat as he threw the fake diamond barely missing her head and shattering it against the wall.

Quickly, Rin pulled the gun from her back and pointed it at him. 'They should have been here by now.' "Chief …chief come in.", she repeated as she listened for a response from the ear mic.

"Try as you will, but they're not coming for you. You must take me for a fool. As soon as you stepped foot in this office your crew has been dealing with mine. Centuries of experience compared to what…your chief's miniscule thirty years? You're all alone and your life is mine for the taking. Your soul would complete the collection."

Shaking her head she yelled to him before she fired, "You're out of your mind if you think you'll ever have my soul."

The bullets entered his body as she emptied the gun. Surprised, she took a step back when he dug his fingers into his chest and removed a bullet.

….

Sesshoumaru watched Rin enter as members of the mob stepped outside. Turning, he disappeared from the chief's side to make his way in.

The mobsters now lined the building at various points, armed and ready to keep anyone from getting in, or getting out for that matter. They must have known they were coming or Troc wasn't willing to take the chance with the Shinota being brought in.

Realizing that he had no choice but to go through them he crept behind the bushes, just inside the fence, looking for a weak point. Without having to wait too long, he found it as a mobster retreated to the shadows of the corner of the building and lowered his gun to light a cigarette. Clamping the lighter shut, he looked up. He only managed a glimpse of dangerous red eyes as the cigarette dropped from his mouth. Unable to even scream, white fangs crushed his vocals and he lay on the ground, lifeless, as Sesshoumaru stepped over his body. Dragging the mobster further into the corner he peaked around to make sure all was clear. The night remained quiet as he slipped into his own private entrance.

….

Smirking Troc walked around the desk toward Rin and held his hand up to wave the remaining rings on his fingers in front of her.

"You poor, ignorant woman, do you not realize that your soul has always been mine to have? Your memories, your false memories of your childhood, of your life before you began at that college were created by me or by my poison I should say. You've been around just as long as I have, simply dormant. I kept your body around as a shell to maintain your soul. At the time, I didn't have the amount of diamonds necessary to encase your soul's power but now, there are no worries of that. I even gave you the liberty to live for a moment in this world since your dormant soul needed time to recover. Aren't I so generous?"

"What?" She questioned, still keeping the gun pointed, though it was empty.

"Oh yes. You see, you died or you thought you died, in the arms of your beloved Lord of the West. You were buried and you were dug up. It's fairly simple."

"Why? Why would you keep me in that state? For what purpose?"

"Oh that's right…I forgot to mention, you were the only remaining human that had been revived by Tenseiga's power."

Not quite fully understanding what he meant, she responded. "What are you talking about? What does this…Tenseiga have to do with anything?"

"The blood running through your veins and your soul were purified through Tenseiga's power. A sword known for its power to cheat death. Your soul is the key to unlocking the Shinota. I couldn't have very well destroy my key, now could I?

"Why didn't you just save a miko from the era then?"

Chuckling again, he answered.

"It's not so simple. The Shinota is picky. Too much purity turns it into nothing but a mere rock, too little completely corrupts the diamond, rendering it useless. Everything in this world requires a balance. All humans contain some amount of impurity. Exactly how much is unknown depending on the person. Your revival was through Tenseiga's spiritual purity but it was wielded by a pure demon creating a perfectly balanced soul. In any case I don't need your body any longer."

Backing up, she searched for a way out but was cut off as her neck was caught in his grip. She could see the rings glow as a white aura surrounded her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like your soul now."

* * *

Preview Ch 13: "Chief are you there…anyone come in."

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_Recap: _

_Backing up, she searched for a way out but was cut off as her neck was caught in his grip. She could see the rings glow as a white aura surrounded her._

_"If you don't mind, I'd like your soul now."_

...

Suddenly Rin heard the sound of floor boards breaking and felt the grip release. Opening her eyes, the aura disappeared as she saw Troc's entire shoulder in Sesshoumaru's jaws.

Turning, Troc tried to strike Sesshoumaru but failed as he dodged it and positioned himself in front of Rin.

"Meddlesome beast. Wait! I'd know those wretched markings anywhere. This is none other than the Great Lord Sesshoumaru? I took you for dead, but this is so much better. Roaming the earth all this time as nothing but a mangy mongrel."

Sesshoumaru growled at Troc as he backed up and reached for the gun on the desk. Noticing it, Sesshoumaru charged him, aiming for his throat he was shot down by one of the mob as he entered the room.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Quickly, Rin searched for a weapon. Picking up part of the broken floor she swung it with all the force she could muster and knocked the mobster out cold. Throwing the board down she searched her person for more ammunition and tried to reload her gun quickly as she noticed Troc turn.

Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet. Blood dripped from the two wounds in his side to the floor as he watched Troc point his gun at Rin.

Quickly, he caught Troc's right hand in his jaws, twisting it in the process making him drop the gun and throwing him off balance.

"Ragged animal." Troc struggled out as he punched him off, the power of the remaining rings playing into the force of it as he stumbled. Trying to smooth the hair out of his face he found the nerve to chuckle through breaths.

"I should have driven that demon blade of yours straight through your throat when I had the chance. But I had so much more fun torturing you instead."

Sesshoumaru showed who still had the upper hand and dropped one of the rings and another undistinguishable object from his mouth. He watched Troc register the loss as he held his hand up and became disgusted as he only counted four fingers. Despite Troc's body being damaged to the point beyond which life was capable, he knew that he needed to remove the other rings in order to kill him. But that was easier said than done. Jumping onto him, he knocked him to the ground. He struggled to get a hold of the arm to free it from underneath Troc's body. He ignored the blows being dealt as he refused to back down. Finally a decent grip revealed itself to unearth the key to Troc's demise. Desperate to survive, Troc noticed the gun within inches of his other hand and reached to grab it.

Rin turned and shot another mobster that threatened to interfere, bringing him down at the door. She couldn't understand why none of her team had arrived yet. "Chief are you there…anyone come in." Rin suddenly felt everything turn into slow motion as she lifted her eyes to watch Sesshoumaru and Troc continue to struggle. Four bloodied rings lay strewn over the floor as she watched Sesshoumaru about to rip off the last and Troc's gun point directly into his stomach. She lost her sense of hearing as Sesshoumaru lifted his paw from Troc's chest to move and he sat up further. Raising her gun, she let out a silent scream as she aimed and shot. Her hearing returned as she heard one gun shot…then her own.

She heard the thump of Troc's body fall to the floor as she watched Sesshoumaru's body go limp beside his. The ring spun on the floor before it rested as Troc's body disintegrated into nothing more than ashes.

Running over she screamed for Sesshoumaru to get up. She felt the crescent marks suddenly pulse as all of the real memories of her past overwhelmed her. Their love, their family and friends, the war, their child, how she died. All of it came in a rush. Tears came to her eyes as she kneeled by his side. Silence filled the room as she looked down into those golden eyes and stroked the fur over his head.

"You're gonna be ok." She forced through a tearful whisper. She wanted to reassure both of them but in the back of her mind she knew something wasn't right. He wasn't making a sound, he wasn't moving. Her hope faded and she froze with fear every time he closed his eyes. Each time lasted longer than the time before. She could see him watching her, almost in a way of trying to memorize her features, he didn't want to close his eyes this time. When he finally did, she didn't want to believe...

"NO!" She let out the scream. Doing her best to pull him into her arms she looked into his face. Shaking him, she tried to wake him.

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru open your eyes. I…remember everything now. So, you see, you can't leave me. You kept your promise…open your eyes!"

Tears streamed down her face as she looked down into his lifeless one. Pulling one of her hands away from his body she looked at the blood that covered it then at herself. Shaking, she pulled him closer.

"Sesshoumaru…you can't…"she whispered as she buried her face into his fur.

The sound of her sobs filled the room as she waited. She wasn't willing to let him go. Was she to be teased with the memories of her past life, only for him to die in her arms as she had in his centuries ago? If that was the case, she didn't want the memories back. How had they come so far, only for the other to be left alone again? It had to be a cruel joke.

"Rin…Rin"

Hearing the voice behind her, she turned slowly.

Barely holding up, Chief Tsai spoke to her.

"Let's get you out of here…they cut all of our communication, I'm sorry." He spoke as he held out his hand.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru, she shook her head. "He's gonna get up…he's gonna be fine…tell me he's alright."

The chief kneeled down beside her to check for any sign of life. Not wanting to look up at her, he sighed and shook his head. "Rin...he's gone."

She shut her eyes tight trying to stop the tears and listened to the chief as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "But, he did what none of the rest of us managed to do and that was to protect you."

Hugging Sesshoumaru tightly she realized that there was nothing that she could do. His life had come to an end doing what he had always done for her. Kissing the top of his head she rested it on the ground. Reluctantly, she accepted the chief's help as she took one last look at his form. Without question, it was true now, that demons were extinct.

"You saved me, just like always."

* * *

_Preview Chapter 14: __**The Conclusion**_

_A/N: Just to let you know, chapter 14 will not be a random chapter pulled from the clouds, meaning that what happens was my plan from the beginning. I just wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull enpugh detail in to split chapter 12 in half. That's why it had a cliffhanger ending and this chapter picked up with a mini recap! All worked out well enough though :P_

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

Standing, she looked out the window of the station as the rain waved the appearance of the outside against the glass. How long had it been? A year now that Troc and Mob Seven had finally been brought down. The ring of diamond thefts had been shut down and things had returned to as normal as they could have been she supposed.

She cupped the coffee mug in her hands as she looked down into the brown reflection, lost in her thoughts. Life had changed so much from the Feudal era that she remembered. Things seemed to have been so peaceful right before the war and then things had been turned upside down.

So, she had cheated death again. The wolves and the meidou and then centuries skipped under a poison. Everyone else only had one chance at life. It was such an unfair deal, especially to those who had given their lives to bring down the Mob with her. It was still hard for her to believe that she could be centuries old. Even revealing the information to those who were closest to her didn't seem to make it any more realistic. She wondered if her soul would have truly worked to unlock the power of the Shinota. Troc had been ignorant to her death in the Meidou after all. As for Tenseiga, Troc couldn't use it so it must have been discarded centuries ago. Bakusaiga was placed in the museum after being found in Troc's home. It had been at her request that it at least be placed there against other wishes since it was a demon sword. She assumed Troc had kept it as somewhat of a trophy for his ill accomplishment since he couldn't wield it to its fullest.

"You seem to be lost in thought a lot lately." Kira spoke.

Turning from the window, Rin flashed a momentary smile.

"Just thinking about the past I guess."

"This is the anniversary huh?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to shake the memory."

Rin downcast her eyes as Kira looked to change her friend's demeanor. "I remember when you first accepted the case. I was nervous for you. Things didn't go as we planned, especially when I lost communication with the chief. Unfortunately we lost a few but their efforts weren't wasted. You all were the whole reason we managed to bring the Mob down. "

Taking a sip of her coffee, Rin glanced the window out the corner of her eye again, looking toward the direction of her home. "You're right…"

Kira watched her expression change.

Suddenly both heard the jingle of Rin's cell phone.

Kira listened to the conversation.

"Hello…yeah, I'm ok. How are you?…good…sure, I'm up for it…ok see you then, bye."

Sighing, Rin returned to her desk. She tried to focus on her work as she glanced the framed picture. She would never forget that morning when she woke up to find Sesshoumaru playing and snapped the picture of him with the frog in his mouth. Smiling she picked it up and traced her fingers over it before returning it to its spot. She missed him.

…

Pulling into Leena's driveway she waited for a moment before she switched off the car. Maybe she should have told her she wasn't up for Karaoke that night. All she wanted to do at this point was be at home. Quite frankly she wasn't feeling very well. But she guessed that she would feel better if she went ahead and tried to have fun.

Ringing the doorbell she was once again, immersed into the world of her friend. She had forgotten how much fun it could be to tirelessly ruin songs from the college years but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she'd rather be at home. She knew it was time to go when Ro started asking her to bear his children. Of course Sanya, his now wife, was having none of it when she swatted him over the head with her tan purse. He was drunk, but it wasn't unusual. How Sanya put up with him, she couldn't figure. Hearing her cell phone go off she checked the time. She soon said her good-byes and headed out.

…

Unlocking her door she was relieved to step foot in her house and made her way through without even turning on the lights. Opening the door to her bedroom she stepped on something then half cursed as she looked down to see what it was. Sighing, she picked up the toy frog that had fallen off the dresser. Looking at it she smirked and gave it a good squeeze as a noisy squeak came out. Setting it back on the dresser, she turned to her bathroom to take a shower.

Putting on the last piece of her pajamas she yawned and looked at the clock which read 1:03 am. It was later than she had expected. Climbing into bed she pulled the sheets up and listened to the rain as it began to fall again. Thunder soon accompanied it as she buried her head further into the pillows to block out the sound. Though her real memories had come back, she still had trouble shaking her fear of thunder and lightning. Her body shook as she tried to calm herself. For a moment she thought she felt something move over the bed. Shooting up, she looked around the darkness to see what it was. Sighing again, she found nothing. The weather outside was making her paranoid. The room seemed to shake as the thunder sounded once again. Quickly she pulled a pillow from beside her and placed it over her head to block out the sound completely.

"Relax, you're safe. Now may I have my pillow back?" She heard him whisper as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered sarcastically.

"Hn…I'm sure the frog and the pillow know otherwise."

Giggling she responded to him, "you weren't supposed to fall asleep."

"I didn't, I just like making you angry." She could hear his words muffle as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her.

Smiling she played at the band around his finger as she thought about that night.

…

_Walking away, she and the chief stopped and turned at the sound of something behind them. The ring that lay next to Sesshoumaru rattled against the floor. She and the chief watched as light enveloped the room and smaller light blue waves seemed to escape from his body. Squinting her eyes to block it out, she watched as Sesshoumaru's body changed form. Paws became hands and feet as silver hair lay strewn over his body and the floor. The markings in his face darkened and took back their original appearance. In one motion, the light disappeared, leaving him in his human form._

_Rin took in the sight of her mate. How she had longed to see him outside of her dreams, but this was not the way that she had hoped. _

_She moved back toward him, if only to get one last look at the other form of her demon mate. She wished for any sign of life as the glow of the ring laying beside him caught her attention. Picking it up she studied it for a moment. Realizing what had taken place, she slid it around his finger. Looking back at him she waited for a sign. She was rewarded as he moved his shoulder. In somewhat disbelief she looked into his face and watched as he opened his eyes. "Hey you". She smiled._

"_I missed you." He spoke, his eyes softening at her appearance. As he sat up she wrapped her arms around him. Both holding each other tight. "Don't let go."_

…

The very technique that Troc had used to take other's souls had rewarded them with the soul that Sesshoumaru had lost when he died. In death, he had regained what he had lost. A fair trade, she would have called it. Troc was right about one thing. Everything in this world did require balance including his own poisons.

Rolling to face him, she looked into those beautiful golden eyes once again. Kissing him this time felt real, felt memorable. She felt her body relax as she rested her head under his chin. Thinking for a moment she started.

"I missed you at work today."

"As I did you." He rested his cheek at her head.

"I'm still mad they didn't let you have Bakusaiga back. It is yours."

"When I find a need for it, I won't have to ask for their permission."

Sesshoumaru played his hand down her back as he took in her new scent. "hn…nine months."

Rin looked back into his eyes in shock. "What?"

"You didn't know?"

Slowly she lowered her eyes away from his. "Yeah...I just didn't want to get our hopes up. I've not made it past ten weeks since then."

He ran his fingers through her bangs to regain her eyes. "The only father your children could ever know is me. I assure you, this time will be different."

Smiling she whispered, "You know…It never hurts to make sure." "You want twins I see." He smirked.

Rin pulled the sheets over them as she giggled at his sense of humor. 'Troc, you won the battle, but you did not win the war.'

…

…_Message…_

_I want to be with you tonight! _

_You haven't been with your friends in a while. Stay and have fun!_

_Don't fall asleep. I'll be there at 12 :)_

_I'll hold you to it!_

* * *

A/N: You know I couldn't have left Sessh and Rin without each other in the end! I enjoyed writing this fic too much to give it an unhappy ending. I don't know what the future holds, but for now, I can say that this one was my absolute favorite to write. As always, I appreciate all of your reviews, and additions of this story to favorites or otherwise. It always serves as inspiration and for that I'm very thankful! Here's to hoping to write more soon :)


End file.
